


Where Demons Dwell: Part 1

by princessvicky01



Series: Where Demons Dwell [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Confident Cullen, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, POV Cullen Rutherford, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: “How could you allow this to happen?” Cullen’s demand was stern and absolute as was his gaze which struck each party member in turn. 
Trevelyan's in danger and the Inquisition must find a way to reach her - although not everyone will like it.Trevelyan x Cullen romance set after end battle but prior to Trespasser.Part 1 of 3





	

Rushing he felt his heart race against his rib cage. His breath drew short as something cold clutched his chest. Wrapping its way around his heart Cullen recognised its crushing power. Fear. He thought he had known fear. Thought he had experienced all it had to offer but it seemed to just be an ancient nemesis. The only difference now was it knew his weakness, Trevelyan.

_By the Maker, no, anyone but her_ , was all he thought as he strode. Blinded he shoved whoever dared stand in his path and took the steps to her room two at a time. Everything around him was a blur, he heard a multitude of people call after him, felt them at his back, but he acknowledged on one. No one, nothing, else mattered.

Then he saw her, laying in bed, eyes closed. Peaceful. For a fleeting second he was soothed by the image but that soon faded. He noted Cassandra, Varric and Dorain, the party who had been with her, hovering around with heads down cast.

“How could you allow this to happen?” Cullen’s demand was stern and absolute as was his gaze which struck each of them in turn.

A scout had arrived just ahead of the party, on a horse ridden to near death, to bring grave news. The Inquisitor was injured. Worse still, she was unconscious, trapped by some demon which the others had managed to escape.

 “Hang on Curly, it’s not like we could have known this would happen,” retorted Varric.

Cullen’s eyes came to rest on the dwarf who had just made a big mistake. Boring into Varric his scowl intensified. “How could you be so stupid! A sloth demon! Do you have any idea….” His words were lost to emotions which battled for dominance inside, tossing his mind to the side and demanding he take heed.

Stepping closer Cassandra held out her hands in an offer of peace. “This was no ordinary battle Commander,” she stated coolly.

His attention flicked to her. Body raised stiff, defiantly, he stepped into her personal space. “Tell me what happened!” It was a command, not a request and he noted the cold look she gave him in reply.

“The mark,” she continued as if his interruption had not occurred. “We believe it back fired.”

“What?” he growled. _It always comes back to bloody magic_ , he thought, moving over to the bed to examine her hand. It glowed faintly but otherwise seemed the same.

“We were drawn into the fade by the demon,” explained Dorain. “It was near death when the Inquisitor used the mark. It flashed brightly and hummed in a rather strange way. We killed the demon of course and woke, but she did not. The only thing different this time was the reaction of the mark.”

“So, what are you saying? She’s still trapped in the fade?” asked Cullen, brows furrowing as his mind reeled at the possibility.

“As far as we can tell, yes,” replied Doran softly.

Cullen felt the world drop out from under him and sat heavily on the edge of the bed. Muscles giving way as he struggled to comprehend what this could mean. It wasn’t possible. He turned to them still scowling.

“And you’re sure you killed the right demon?” His eyes landed on Varric, he could hardly believe what he was hearing, it sounded more like something from his tall tales. Once the demon was dead it’s hold should be released. It was a simple face. So how could she still be trapped under its spell?

“Of course, we’re sure,” said Varric. “I’ve seen enough dead demons to know.”

Eyebrows knotting further Cullen threw his opinion back. “You also thought Corypheus was dead, but look at what happened there!”

“Hey! This is not my fault and that, that technically was Hawke,” Varric replied.

Cullen snorted at his retort and returned his full attention to Trevelyan.

Her lips were slightly parted, the same way they always were while she slept and he reached over to gently caress her face. An action which would normally cause her to stir, but instead she remained lost in a deep slumber.

The other companions and advisors had already gathered and the room was fit to bursting but he hadn’t noticed. Captivated by her beauty and his own sense of helplessness he merely watched her rest. How could this be happening? Would it never end? 

“She thinks it’s real.” The voice came from nowhere and suddenly Cole appeared sitting crossed legged at the foot of the bed.

The disturbance broke Cullen’s trance and rage flourished back to front of his mind. “The last thing we need is another demon!” He spat then attempted to shoo Cole away with his stone wall stare and aggressive gesturing.

He had no idea why Trevelyan insisted on keeping this thing around. She claimed it was a good spirit, one of compassion. He knew she trusted it but couldn’t in the name of Andraste understand why. A demon was a demon. Besides, why it had to hang around Skyhold and pop up uninvited all the time was beyond him. At least it normally had the good manners to stay out of his way. Until now.

“I’m helping,” stated Cole meekly.

Glaring at it his lips curled, unsure if it was making a random statement or if it had been in his head again. His eyes were cold and unyielding, letting it know in no uncertain terms, it was to stay out of his head.

“It’s not the lad’s fault,” said Varric.

“So, whose fault is it then?” demanded Cullen, his patience gone he rose to enter Varric’s personal space, he’d had enough of his smart mouth comments and was more than willing shut them off.

He'd known something like this would happen. Trevelyan always rushed in, leading from the front, charging into goodness knows what dangers as if she was somehow invincible. He had tried to convince her to step back, the breach was gone, she had done more than enough, but still she refused to listen.

And now she was trapped. Maker only knew where. With demons. Demons! Demons who would claw at her mind, try to seep into her very bones, attempt to corrupt her soul they would chip and nibble until she broke. He would not allow that to happen. 

“Why do you keep pointing the finger at me!” exclaimed Varric taking a step back and folding his arms across his chest.

“Wait a second,” asked Dorian ignoring them. “What did you say Cole? She thinks it’s real?”

Nodding eagerly Cole explained. “Yes, she woke up, she’s here too,” he said his eyes bright.

Grumbling under his breath Cullen waved the thing away again to dismiss its nonsense. He had no time for mind games.

“Go on,” said Dorain paying him no heed which did not go unnoticed.

“She’s in Skyhold, everyone’s there. She thinks it’s real.”

“How can we trust it?” Scoffed Cullen turning to the crowd for support, only to note with a frown that his question went largely ignored, apart from Sera who gave an approving cheer from somewhere in the back.

“Can you speak to her Cole? Explain what happened?” asked Dorain his gaze fixed on the boy.

“Yes,” replied Cole with the hint of a smile which quickly faded.  “I tried, but she doesn’t believe me.”

Snorting loudly Cullen could no longer contain his disapproval of this thing. “See, even Trevelyan knows it’s not to be trusted!”

“This is not about trust Commander!” Cassandra voice resounded over all else. “This is about working out how to save the Inquisitor and Cole is the best option we have. If you do not like it, then I suggest you leave.”

His heart drummed loudly in his ears demanding he take action. His lip raised in a half snarl, muscles coiled tight and ready to explode, he stared the seeker out. Her stare was of equal magnitude and reluctantly, knowing he would get nowhere in this contest, he glanced to the others.

Gathered around the bed each companion wore a face creased with worry. He was not the only one who cared deeply for Trevelyan. Also, judging by the look Varric and several others gave him, he appeared to be out numbered on the matter. Folding his arms, he admitted defeat on the subject with a barely audible growl. He would not leave her. If silence was the price he must pay to stay, then he would pay it.

“She chose you,” Cole’s reply was directed to Cullen and gently spoken. “She believes you.”

The sharp contrast in tone caught Cullen off guard and resounded on a deeper level than he would like to admit. Eyes softening, he studied the creature carefully, finding nothing but truth in its face, it was disconcerting so he moved his gaze back to Trevelyan. The notion that she would chose to believe him over one who she considered a close friend was strangely warming.

“You said there was a demon, hiding behind my face, it couldn’t be trusted…but I would never let a demon wear my face…” continued Cole before appearing to become lost in his own world.

“Fascinating,” said Dorain filling the silence he left. “Very clever, don’t you think? Get her to believe the fade is real and that Cole is a demon trying to lure her away.”

Fascinating was not the word Cullen would have chosen. Cruel. Manipulative. Evil. Those words were far better suited as far as demon’s games were concerned.

“We should begin research at once,” stated Dorain confidently and everyone nodded in agreement. “Do we have any idea where Solas is? He was our expert in all things Fade related after all.”

“No,” said Leliana. “We have no new leads.”

“Then it’s up to us,” stated Dorain.

“I went into someone’s dream with Hawke once,” said Varric. “So, I might be able to help.”

“Of course, you did,” said Dorain with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. “Do you hear that Inquisitor?" Dorain stepped closer forcing Cullen to lean out the way.  "You have the finest mage Tevinter has to offer, plus all these...other people. You’ll be back on your feet in no time.” The mage patted her on the leg then swiftly turned to exit, leaving Cullen to watch as everyone else begun to wander off down stairs, already deep in discussion.

Cassandra was the last to leave and not before placing a steady hand on his shoulder. Letting him know in no uncertain terms he had her full support. “We will get her back,” she said with conviction.

Patting her hand he nodded. “I know.” With that Cassandra left them alone.

Squeezing Trevelyan’s hand Cullen settled on the bed. If they needed him for something they would know where to find him, until then he would not leave her side. Leaning in he kissed her ruddy lips. Holding his face against hers he recited the Maker’s prayer softly hoping somehow she could hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has turned into a longer fic than I expected so I will split it over 3 parts.  
> Most is already written however i need to put some time into Part 2. Part 3 is pretty much finished because my brain refuses to write in the correct order!
> 
> Comment/feedback/kudos welcome :D


End file.
